


Special Day

by SlitchTheNarcissist



Category: The Evil Within
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, Revealed relationship, Sebastian's birthday, birthday kisses, gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitchTheNarcissist/pseuds/SlitchTheNarcissist
Summary: Kidman sees something on Joseph's calendar and curiously asks him about it, Joseph's response reveals a secret.





	Special Day

  
                Kidman walked up to Joseph's office and inside. She had more reports that needed to be gone through with the older detective. "Joseph, can you help me with this?" She asked and sat down across from him.   
  
        Joseph smiled at her. "Gladly," He said, reaching over and taking them. He began to go through them for her. Joseph was always a nice person, if you needed anything, weather it be a favor, advice or just simply help from, Joseph would be the person to go to. He was fair, he was kind and just in general he was amazing. Anyone would be lucky to have Joseph.   
  
        That raised a sudden question in Juli's mind. She got curious and looked at him, he was focused on the paper work. She decided to ask. "Joseph, mind if I ask a question?" she asked.   
  
        Joseph looked up from the paper and nodded, giving her his full attention. "Sure," he said.   
  
        "Are you dating anyone?" She asked out plainly. It caused Joseph to blush, that was the only answer Juli needed. "So you are~" she hummed and leaned forward. "Who is it?" she asked.   
  
        "U-Um," Joseph stuttered out, not wanting to say it yet. Juli pulled away and looked around his desk. He didn't have any pictures like Sebastian did, but she spotted something, a small calendar. She picked it up and looked closely at it.   
  
        On June 19th, today, was a red heart. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Valentines day isn't today Joseph." She said and set it down.   
  
        "Keen skills there, Kidman." Joseph said and looked at her.   
  
        "Then why is there a large, red heart sticker on your calendar for today's date?" she asked.   
  
        Joseph didn't answer. "I-It's my...b-boyfriends... birthday." He said.   
  
        Juli's eyes shot open. "Boyfriend?! who?!" She asked with a grin.   
  
        Joseph's face was an even darker red and he was about to tell her to be quiet, but suddenly the door to his office opened. In stepped Sebastian, smiling at Joseph and Kidman before walking over. "Hey, what are you two doing?" he asked.   
  
        "N-Nothing!" Joseph said quickly, his face red.   
  
        Sebastian raised an eyebrow before chucking. "Anyway, I need you to go through these reports." He said. He walked over to Joseph's side, setting them down.  
  
         "Th-Thank you." Joseph said and took them. Before Sebastian could walk away, Joseph spoke up. "Happy birthday, Sebastian." He smiled.  
  
         Sebastian chuckled, leaning down and kissed him gently. Joseph had instantly forgotten Juli's presence and kissed him back. Once they pulled away, Sebastian gave a wink to Joseph, "See you after work." he said before walking out.   
  
        Juli said nothing, her eyes were wide as she looked at Sebastian and then back at Joseph. With still wide eyes, she said nothing, standing up, picking up her reports, and walked out.  
  
        Sebastian and Joseph were non-stop laughing the entire day.


End file.
